The sister of the dark
by goofhead1
Summary: A girl from robin's past reappears in Jump city, she is not only back but she is working for his worst enemy. When Starfire is kidnapped after one of their fights its up to robin and the rest of the team to try to get her back, but what will happen if she "returns" mysteriously one night. Will this girl from his past ruin the titans forever or will they be able to overcome her.


The sister of the dark

"_No brother don't go!" a young girl screamed, she was no older than 3 years old and her twin brother was being taken away from her. Their parents had been killed so they were orphans, since they were orphans they had to live in an orphanage. A young man came in earlier today and saw her brother. He knew that he had potential but he didn't want the girl so he adopted the boy and ignored as the girl screamed for her brother not to go. Within three weeks after her brother was adopted she celebrated her 4__th__ birthday, her first birthday without her brother. Everyone at the orphanage celebrated with her, after a few hours a man came in and said that he wanted to adopt a girl. She was brought out; he took a liking to her and adopted her. When he left he had a smirk on his face as he walked down to the airport and got two tickets to Jump city, little did she know that she would cause havoc later on in life. _

Roxanna's POV

"Roxanna!"

The yell echoed through the halls of the so called house, it bounced off the metal walls and made its way into my room. I got up and quickly changed before running out to meet my father in his control room as he called it.

"Yes father?" I looked in the shadows that he was standing in. He spoke with a tough voice that echoed in the room.

"You get a new mission."

I smirked; this was the first time I actually got a mission, before I was just training with my father's robots that he had.

"Well what is my mission?"

He sat down in a chair and clicked a button on the board, a picture of five teenagers popped up, I knew them as the teen titans, and they were my father's worst enemy. They always tried to catch him but they always failed. My father had genetically altered me so that I was capable of doing what their teammate starfire could do. He managed to do that with the help of Blackfire, I guess that she is her sister and just doesn't like her. I was thinking about what I was going to do when my father said.

"Take them down; if possible kidnap one of them. Now go get ready."

I nodded and ran down to my room, when I got there I changed into a suit that covered me from my ankles to my neck, it covered my arms from my wrist to my shoulders too. I put on the pair of shoes that I was forced to wear, everything was made from a type of metal that was extremely light, I am not allowed to use it so I don't know what its name is. I brushed my black hair quickly before running outside and then taking flight to where I was going to rain havoc.

Robin's POV

The alarm went off at the tower, there was trouble somewhere. I ran out of my office and into the common room.

"Titans, there trouble."

Beastboy got up as did raven, cyborg, and starfire.

"What kind of trouble?"

I looked at them.

"Not sure, it could be anything."

We ran out of the tower and headed towards where the trouble was. When we got there we saw a girl who was at least 17 years old, she was laughing and shooting bolts at people and destroying things.

"Star, do you know her?"

I looked at starfire; she shrugged and shook her head.

"No I do not."

The girl saw us and threw a bolt at us.

"Titans go!"

Everyone ran at her, Starfire threw bolts at her but she just threw bolts right back at star's bolts causing them to explode and cause smoke, beastboy changed into a cheetah and then ran at her and jumped. He pinned her to the ground until she blasted him with a bolt causing him to fly into a pole.

"Who is that?" Raven asked as she threw some cars at her which she narrowly avoided.

"Not sure." I threw some exploding boomerangs at her, she dodged three of them and protected herself from the fourth.

Cyborg blasted a ray at her which she responded with more bolts. She smirked and said

"Well I guess that I have stuck around too long." She took out a little ball and threw it to the ground, just before it hit the ground she blasted it with a bolt causing it to explode and create a ton of smoke, I heard a scream that sounded like starfire's.

"Starfire! Beastboy get rid of the smoke!"

"Alright!"

He changed into a teradoctly and began to blow away the smoke, when the smoke was gone we saw that starfire and this mystery girl was gone too. The only thing that remained was an S on the ground.

"Slade." I looked at the S before we headed back to the tower to go track starfire down.

Roxanna's POV

I had gaged starfire and tied her hands behind her back; I also covered her eyes so she couldn't see. When I got down to the area where we kept prisoners I threw her in a cage where she couldn't escape.

"Good job Roxanna."

I turned around after locking the door to the cage and destroying the key.

"Thank you father."

I cut the rope that tied starfires hands she immediately took the gag and blindfold off.

"Slade!" She yelled with shock.

He smirked and said

"Yes my dear starfire, I see you have met my daughter Roxanna. She put up quite a fight for you and the rest of the titans."

"Let me go slade!" She began shooting bolts at the bars. "My friends will track me down from my communicator."

I smirked and held it up "Oh you mean this one?" I threw it in the air and destroyed it with a bolt.

"They won't be finding you anytime soon, so get used to your new cage." I said as slade began to walk back to the control room.

She narrowed her eyes at me and said

"Who are you?"

I turned around and started to walk back to my room.

"Your worst nightmare."

**Well guys thanks for reading, we will start off again back where Robin and the rest of the titans are in the tower trying to track starfire down, Roxanna will be given another job from slade which will more or less tear the titans apart. **


End file.
